


I am a pretender

by armlessphelan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlessphelan/pseuds/armlessphelan
Summary: I am a pretenderNobody knows my faceAll they can seeIs what I put in its place





	I am a pretender

I am a pretender  
Nobody knows my face  
All they can see  
Is what I put in its place

I put it out there  
So I don't have to deal  
Hiding in plain sight  
From what I really feel

I can say your name  
But that's all that I know  
There's nothing else there  
It's all been for show

All that I've been  
Is the pity party you threw  
But the party is over  
I need something new

We both march to the beat  
Of out-of-sync drummers  
It was nice while it lasted  
We had a fun summer

You fucked with me once  
It was an accident  
But things did change  
You followed the precedent

I'm just so tired of lying  
That's not who I am  
I've always been honest  
But this was a scam

I tried not to love you  
And I never really did  
I loved what might have been  
But it was all in my head

You've become another regret  
You won't be the last one  
This is just how it goes  
It needs to be done

I need to fade away  
Disappear from your life  
So it won't hurt as much  
And I can put down the knife

I don't know how to do it  
How to be a friend  
I can't set boundaries  
I can only see ends

I hope you never see this  
I guess I won't say goodbye  
Seems I'll just wait it out  
Maybe you'll give me a try


End file.
